Keeping it Together
by sailor host mew basket
Summary: Koyuki Sohma is the Fennec fox zodiac, the God's assistant animal. Koyuki has been protected from the curse for the past 14 years of her life, but when the curse is lifted Koyuki's luck runs out and she must face her curse or find the way to lift it
1. Chapter 1

Keeping it together

"_You're worse than the cat, you are useless and unwanted! A disgrace to all of the Sohma's!"_

Koyuki woke with a start those dreams of her last words with Akito has been replaying in her dreams for weeks now, harsh hateful words that have finally set her free from this terrible life.

"Koyuki? Are you okay, is everything alright? "Honey Senpai asked

"It's okay just a bad dream" Koyuki replied. "You've been having these dreams for a few nights now" Honey said while snuggling closer to his girlfriend, draping his hand across her torso.

"Just go back to sleep Honey, I'm okay."

A few hours later Koyuki woke up again and climbed out of the bed, or fell out. Koyuki was lower to the floor than usual, a lot closer. "Why on earth is everything so much bigger?" She looked up at the mirror on the wall, "Oh no, oh fuck!" Koyuki had turned into a Fennec Fox, her zodiac sign…

"Tamaki!" Honey called while throwing the music room door open.

"Honey are you alright?" Tamaki asked "No! Koyuki is gone! She wasn't there when I woke up this morning!" "Haruhi, was Koyuki in class today?" Honey asked almost pleaded

"I'm sorry Honey I haven't seen her all day…" All of the host's starred down at the grown refusing to look at Honey as his eyes weld up with tears

"So Kyo how does it feel to go to your first Sohma party?" Questioned Tohru, "I'm not sure, in my mind they always seemed so much bigger and more important, not everyone walking around and eating." He replied."

The thunder outside clapped louder than the time before and the rain fell harder than usual, "You know, legend said that when the Sohma's have a party and it begins to rain that an unwanted guest appears" said Kyo as he takes the glass from Tohru's hand, "Now let's go dance."

Yuki walked towards the open window to stop the water from coming in; before he closed it he saw a familiar animal on the windowsill, "Koyuki what are you doing here and why are you in your zodiac form?" "No time to explain Yuki just find me clothes before I change back!"

Yuki came back a few minutes later with a Sohma maid uniform, "It's all I could find on short notice, anything else you need?" "A warm place to change would be nice" Koyuki demanded

Yuki walked up stairs to see Koyuki starring out the window watching the rain slowly fall to the ground. Yuki walked over to her and ran his fingers through her long snow white hair. "So why are you in animal form? I thought Akito was able to stop it?" "Kyo broke free of the curse didn't he, and you too Yuki? As well as everyone else" "Yes about a month ago but what does this have to do with you turning into the zodiac?" Yuki asked as he backed away from Koyuki and turned on the lights. "I'll explain everything later, but first let's go inform Akito that I'm here"

"Akito" said Yuki while leaning against the door to her study "We have a bit of a surprise visitor" Akito looked up from her chair and glared at Yuki "What kind of visitor?" "One I'm not sure if you really want to see" "Send them in then Yuki" He walked out of the room and Koyuki walked in, and sat on the chair in front on the desk. "You know Koyuki that you are not welcome here!" "I know Kyo isn't either but you allow him to be here as well as that brunette that is clearly not a Sohma" "That's none of your business Koyuki now why are you here?" "Kyo's curse has been lifted so mine has returned and I need it to be fixed! I left fourteen years ago to start over again but I can't continue my new life if I'm turning into a fox left right and center" "Then I guess your only option is to break the curse Koyuki, and don't bother asking the others on how they did because they are not allowed to tell you" Akito stood up and walked towards the door, but not before Koyuki got there first, glaring u at her god who had a good foot and a half of height on the four foot teenager. "You don't want my curse to be lifted because I'm the only one keeping you alive, if I am no longer the gods' assistance then the god no longer lives, but why do I need to be the one to suffer?" Without another word Akito left the office.

Haru and Rin were sitting on the couch watching over Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji as they were playing bored games. "I'm surprised Koyuki has been in the Sohma house for over half an hour and you haven't noticed yet" Said Haru with a smirk, Rin sat up and turned to him "Really for that long? Do you know where she is?" Haru let out a soft chuckle "She's in the office, you can go I'll watch them" Rin leaned over and kissed Haru, then jumped up and ran through the open doors.

"You know it's been fourteen years since I've seen you but you seem shorter now" Rin laughed as she talked to her childhood best friend. "You seem more gothic than when we were four" The two sat down and reconnected.

"I go to Ouran academy on the other side of Japan; it's just me and Isoko now at home" "Oh how is your sister?" "Isoko is good just turned 12 last month." Koyuki gleamed when she said this; her father had left a long time ago and her mother died almost a year ago, so it was up to her to look after her little sister. "So why are you back?" Rin injected not knowing how to ease that into the conversation. "Funny story that can wait until after this party" Koyuki said as she stood up and headed to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Keeping it together

Chapter 2: Roll it out

"Kyoya have you found anything yet?" Haruhi asked gently trying not to re-upset Honey. "Afraid not, Koyuki Sohma's file is very hard to harvest even without the schools server it seems no one wants her to be discovered" Kyoya replied in a whisper. "Wait a second; you research everyone who has ever looked at one of us before, why haven't you looked on Koyuki before?" Questioned Hikaru. "Because I asked him not to! If Koyuki didn't want to tell me something she had a very good reason for it!" Honey was getting angry at the questions being pointed towards his girlfriend. "Why don't you just search up her name on the internet?" Mumbled Mori, the hosts all turned from Mori to Kyoya repeatedly until the shadow king started typing again.

"Ah ha!" Exclaimed Kyoya, "The Sohma's own land all over Japan; forests, hotels, business offices, they even have a main estate where the entire family lives, and I have the address"

Kagura, Tohru, Rin and Koyuki began walking back home from the party without the Sohma boys. "So Koyuki why are you back all of a sudden?" Asked Kagura, "Well I'm taking a small leave of absence from the school it seems the curse has been broken so mine is reinstated." Replied Koyuki, "I'm sorry Miss Sohma but I don't seem to understand…"said Tohru. " It's quite alright sweetie, you see the god of the zodiac has an 'assistant' sore to speak, there job is to give life to the god. So when I'm born a spirit animal is as well and that spirit is in cased in a crystal until I die so my son or daughter then becomes the Spirit animal, but if the crystal is to be broken before I die I turn into a fennec fox also like the other Sohma's, the only problem is, the crystal breaks when the curse is broken. So I can only live a peaceful as long as the Sohma's are cursed… and another thing is if my curse is broken the god must die… So Akito forbids me from breaking the curse" Koyuki looked to the ground as she walked. Tohru let out a small sob. "What a terrible thing to happen on such a young person," Rin let out a small chuckle "Young? Tohru she is 16 years old just like you, she is just very short."

The girls laughed and joked the rest of the way to Shigure's house, "So Koyuki where do you plan on staying during your visit?" Kagura asked, "With Shigure, he has a spare bedroom" "That is taken by Tohru" retorted Kagura, "Then his office", "Taken by Kyo", "Alright the couch", "Nope Ayame is in town and will be sleeping there", "Wait he has another spare room I will stay there", "Sorry Yuki sleeps there". Koyuki's eyes lit up when she heard this, "Well I will find room for myself no trouble Kagura, now if you would excuse me I am very tired and will head off to bed" With a quick hug to Rin Koyuki walked inside. "I should go back to Haru I will see you later" called Rin as she walked off. Tohru was about to wish a good night to Kagura until she was cut off. "Watch out for Koyuki, she's not as nice as she seems" Tohru gave her a puzzled look. "As the fox she is sly, cunning and manipulative, more than meets the eyes with her so be very careful." Kagura turned and walked off before Tohru could say anything so she entered the house.

Kyo, Yuki and Haru strut down the long pathway to Shigure's home. "Does anyone have a strange feeling about Koyuki being home all of a sudden?" Asked Kyo, "Absolutely not! She probably just misses us and wished to be home" Replied Yuki he used an odd offended tone. "Don't worry about it Kyo, he's just defensive of his true love" interjected Haru "You and Koyuki? Dude that's just messed! She's a freak" A fist flew in Kyo's direction and knocked him onto the dirt path, "Just shut up okay" Yuki quietly said

Tohru was sitting in her room all set for bed reading when she heard a quiet knock. "Must be the boys" she thought, but it was Koyuki "I need pajamas can I borrow a pair? This maid outfit isn't as comfy as it looks" "Sure Miss Sohma umm I'm not sure what will fit but we can take a look. Oh! I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that please forgive me!" Koyuki let out a small chuckle "I know what you meant a t-shirt will be just find Tohru, and please call me Koyuki" She gave Tohru a soft smile, which made the brunette think "Why would Kagura tell me to stay away from such a sweet girl?"

At about 3am the next morning Kyo heard creaks from the floor "That's odd" he said aloud "Everyone is normally asleep by this point in the night" Climbing out of bed and walking into the kitchen he saw Koyuki sitting in the counter. "God Koyuki you scared me" "Now that you're here we can talk" The white hair girl said. "What do you want?" "You know exactly what I want Kyo and I won't leave until I get it!" "You are fucking nuts there is no way that will ever happen!" "Well we wouldn't want anything to happen to your relationship or even your girlfriend now would we?" Kyo filled with anger at Koyuki's words "Go to hell!" He roared and a sharp pain spread across his face, Koyuki had scratched his cheek and taken off back upstairs.


End file.
